Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 069
"A Duel With Interest", known as "Terror! Loan Token Hell" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 29, 2009. Featured Duel Jack Atlas vs. Don Piero Turn 1: Piero Piero draws "Upstart Goblin" and subsequently activates it to draw one card ("Endless Loan") and increase Jack's Life Points by 1000 (Jack 4000 → 5000). Piero then Special Summons "Nefarious Trader" ( 1/0/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect as Jack's Life Points are higher than his. He then Normal Summons "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector" ( 3/800/1300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Jack Jack draws. He then Normal Summons "Power Invader" ( 5/2200/0) in Attack Position without Tributing via its own effect as Piero controls at least two monsters. Piero then activates his face-down "Endless Loan" to Special Summon a "Loan Token" ( 1/0/0) to Jack's side of the field in Defense Position as Jack summoned a monster. Don Piero states that since a Loan Token is on the field, "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector" can't be destroyed in battle, however Jack can send one card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy the Loan Token. "Power Invader" attacks and destroys "Nefarious Trader" (Piero 4000 → 1800). The effect of "Nefarious Trader" activates, allowing Piero to Special Summon another "Loan Token" ( 1/0/0) to Jack's side of the field in Defense Position. Jack can destroy this token by sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. Jack sets two cards ("Compulsory Recoil Device" and "Zero Hole"). Turn 3: Piero Piero draws "Illegal Business Practices" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector". Now once per turn, Piero can double the effect damage that Jack takes from the effect of "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector". Piero activates the effect of "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector" to inflict damage to Jack equal to the number of "Loan Tokens" Jack controls times 1000. There are currently two and "Illegal Business Practices" doubles the effect damage Jack takes (Jack 5000 → 1000). Turn 4: Jack Jack draws "Smile Kid". Jack then discards one card from his hand in order to Special Summon "Smile Kid" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Endless Loan" activates, Special Summoning a third "Loan Token" ( 1/0/0) to Jack's side of the field in Defense Position. Jack then activates his face-down "Compulsory Recoil Device" and activates its effect to send one card in his hand to the Graveyard and return "Smile Kid" to his hand. Jack then discards one card from his hand in order to Special Summon "Smile Kid" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position (The effect of "Endless Loan" doesn't activate at this point as Jack's Monster Card Zones are all occupied). Jack then activates his face-down "Zero Hole" to destroy all cards on the field as he has no cards in his hand. Jack then activates the effect of "Smile Kid" in order to Special Summon "Smile Angel" ( 4/1800/300) in Attack Position. "Smile Angel" then attacks directly (Piero 1800 → 0). Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first fiften seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and Card Ejector). Differences in adaptations *In the English dub, Don Piero is said to be a mob boss, when in the original, he was just a loan shark. * The scenes where Jack tries and is fired from several jobs receive some alterations in the English dub. For example, the restaurant that fired him was changed to just a pizza restaurant instead of a regular lunch service and when working at a store, he is fired for mistaking the deliveryman bringing a stock of magazines for his Chinese take-out deliveryman (In the original he complained to the man that his magazines didn't feature him in them). The dub also cuts out a scene of Jack rolling up his sleeve to show his Mark of the Dragon to the Dry Cleaner customer who had a hole in his shirt. * In the original, Stephanie still has a crush on Jack after he gets fired from working at the cafe with her. In the English dub, she says Carly can "have him." * The scene at the beginning where one of Don Piero's goons hits a child to the floor in the original is cut out in the English dub. * In the last scene where Jack gets fired from Cafe la Green, Crow stated in the dub he better pick up a double shift tonight. In the original, he stated Jack hasn't changed much, having believed Jack changed a lot in a previous scene. Mistakes * In the dub, when Don Piero Special Summons "Nefarious Trader", he stated that the Special Summon was possible because Jack had more Attack Points than him, when it should have been Life Points. Quotes *Marco: "Please duel statue, I don't have any money, but still I beg of you take my deck and let us be free from Piero" Carly: "Piero?!" Jack: "What's a Piero?" Featured cards Cards that made their debut in this episode are in italics. Notes